Wake up!
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Kim and her brother are the best of friends, but when tragedy strikes, Kim gets crushed and she gets closed up like a shell. With her brother in her dreams, telling her not to tell the guys, she gets lonely.When a boy comes in Seaford after a year and gets the guys as his friends, he starts questioning Kim. Will the guys convince Jack that she's not worth it or will Jack fight?
1. 14th Birthday!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Missed me? Well , I did and i want to say thank you to the ones that looked at my other stories and it wasn't just for me, I think it helped you forget the fact that I am having that break since I had to move to Canada. I moved in the house and I wrote this chapter on my mother's computer since I didn't get one yet, but don't worry, it's really easy to post and I LOVE the school I am going to and maybe I will meet some one there...ok so the school is named Tom Baines. Maybe… you know, meet each other sometime. I really hope you like this new story and I am going to continue the shots as well. Thank you guys, so much for waiting and being supportive all this time I was gone. It really helped. So. sit back, relax in your chair/bed, and enjoy my 13th story. -Sabrina :)**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

This is a story with wonderful past, horrible present and a lovely future. In this story, some of you might find their past. I believe that out there, there are people that can close up easily and open up really hard...some of them don't even do that, but a girl named Kimberly Ann Crawford managed taking that heavy step, but it wasn't easy at all. Most people think, that a person that is always sad, head down, no confidence, no eating or self harming and y other bad actions, wants or needs attention. It's so not true. There is no person in the world that can tell how other people feel. No. The mind is a closed room where nobody but you can enter. Nobody has the right key to enter. That is why some people decide killing themselves or try separate themselves from the world. The dark. Now, I am going to tell you about a girl, that was always cheerful and always happy, a straight A student and a very good friend maker. Kim. A wonderful girl, with a wonderful family and wonderful friends, past and present. But at the age of 14 years old this cheerful, positive girl, fell into a hole of pure dark, blackness everywhere. Nobody understood why and nobody tried pulling her up. Let me tell you everything in detail, from the beginning.

Hi! My name is Kimberly Crawford, but I really prefer Kim … I am so serious. Today is my favorite day, sorry, all of the days are my favorite. I love cherishing every single moment with my family and my friends.

Let me present them to you. First of all, my big brother. Blonde hair, brown eyes, awesome in karate, so cheerful, caring, kind, positive, hero complex, skater and believe me I can go on and on and ON until tomorrow. He is my idol and i want to be like him when i grow up. He is almost 18 years old and his name is David. I love him with all my heart and we would give our lives any moment just to save one of us. I also have a sister who is my age...actually we are twins, but we don't get along AT ALL! And we are really different, too. My sister's name's Donna and she is kind of a slutty person. She always wears tight clothes and looks at boys…so not her age. We always fight, tease ourselves and sometimes, when David isn't around we might get into a big slap fight and we pull our hair as well. David is always making us up, but it's not like we are best friends, but sometimes her brush gets in my room and we fight or we mess up our hair and if David won't make us up we would stay angry and upset at each other for days … until something else comes up.

My mom and dad are very good people and they are so kind and funny all the time. My dad is sometimes sarcastic and when he gets mad, like someone is not driving properly on the road he starts cursing a lot, but it's not like we do that and we always laugh together after he stops cursing. He always comes up with a different word or sentence. He is awesome. My mom is a elegant person, but a comfortable one and knows what places to pick. We always have awesome summer vacations and we are going for Christmas out and we always have such a good time. So, this is my family. 3 kids including me, well my big brother isn't a kid anymore, but whatever and my lovely parents. Now, about my friends, I have Jerry, the chicks master, Eddie the funny, rap chef guy Milton, the one who helps me at home work and gives really good advice and my sensei who is more like a friend to me. If I start thinking, I can tell that I think of him as a second father. He is so funny, sarcastic sometimes, and very childish, but we all love him and by 'we' , I am talking about Jerry, Eddie and Milton since we are all going at karate together at the Bobbie Wasabi dojo where Rudy is the sensei. Did I mention the fact that my brother is joining the dojo? Well, he does and he is a 9th degree black belt, while I am a 3rd. The guys always ask me how I get to be so good at karate and once I got tired of hearing that question, I just presented them my brother and their jaws simply dropped. It was hilarious. And since then, my brother is joining the dojo which happened 2-3 years ago. For some reason David won't tell me how did he learn karate and the strange thing is that sometimes he disappears at night, but he always finds a different story and always tries calming me down, saying that he just wants to spend part of the night with his friends, while the day is dedicated for school, me and the guys at the dojo. Call me crazy, but I really believe him. David has never lied to me. Not even when the doctor told him that I have a hard operation to do since I had a problem at my arm and it's going to hurt a lot for a few months. He came at me and told me everything in my face, and after he finished and I was in tears he came in my bed and hugged me, saying that he is going to be there every single minute next to me, holding my hand or watching me, and that is what he did. He never left my side for one second and I felt so relaxed during the operation and when I finished it, I was crying out of pain and he came at me, took me into his arms and started singing me. I fell asleep and that is how the months past. He was singing me and I was just staying there… in his arms with nothing to worry about what or how will it be tomorrow. I was 10 uears old while he was 14. I have so many examples to give you right now, but for some reason … I feel like you got a little bit bored by reading about my my past and my family and friends description, so let's get to some action!

I am sleeping and I think it's almost 6:30 since I kind of started moving, but I ignored it … as usually. Just to make it clear, I am so not a morning person. It's really hard to get me out of the bed at such an hour. I hate getting up early, especially when I know the fact that I have to go to school and write and learn and support Jerry's comments… whatever. I slowly hear the door open, then close. I hear someone put something on the table. Suddenly I feel a warm body sit on my bed, starting to move me. I slowly open my eyes and look at the person that was disturbing my beauty sleep. Guess who? My brother. He was sitting next to me, hand on my back, smiling widely, while his eyes were sparkling in the sun's light that was entering my room, throw the window. I looked at my desk and smiled. On it, there was a tray with a good smelling omelette, a slice of bread and some cherry tomatoes on the plate, a big glass full of hot chocolate next to it, and at last a delicate yellow rose, my favorite. I looked at what was in front of me, amazed and happy.

" What is all this?" David laughed.

"Do you have any idea, what day is it today? " I started thinking but no word managed to come out of my mouth. He sighed in an amused way and pulled out a beautiful box , that he was holding behind his back. It looked so special. It was plain silver with a beautiful hand writing on the top, saying 'Happy Birthday Baby Sis!'

"Today's your 14th birthday, silly.'' My eyes lit up and I jumped on him. We were hugging so tight and he was kissing my head and my cheeks and I was holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. Boy, it was like we haven't seen each other for 1 year. He is always hugging me like that. That is what I love about him. My brother knows how to hug a person like he hasn't seen him or her since forever. He handed me the box and I opened it carefully, wondering what was inside. Once I saw what was in there my eyes started to tear up. In the box there was a small, delicate necklace in shape of a heart with the letter K on it. The letter was black and on the back was written with silver I love you sis! Happy 14th anniversary. I opened it and saw that inside there was a small picture of both of us hugging. It was just so beautiful and so special. I looked at David and let the tears fall.

"I love you so much big bro." I jumped in his arms and hugged him tighter. His hands were around my waist and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"I love you too sweetheart. " We sat like that for a few minutes.

"You know that you still have to go to school, right?" I laughed.

"I know. Can you drive me?"

"Of course. You don't think that I would let my favorite sister go alone on the bus on her birthday, right?"

"I am your favorite sister?"

"Well, since you wear clothes that actually fit you and you are not looking at boys … I am very OK with that, which makes you my favorite sister. Ok so eat what I made you, throw something on you, since you look good in everything and get downstairs fast, since I don't want to drive Donna at school."

"Deal."

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Poor Kim, she was just so cheerful and happy … she had no idea what will happen that night …


	2. Party and Protection

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so happy you guys liked the first chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, too guys. They amazed me. It really looked like you missed me! I hope you enjoy this chapter like the first one!**

**- Sabrina :)**

**KIM'S POV:**

I quickly ate what David made for me. I put my favorite white jeans, a white top with my black leather jacket and black boots. I looked in the mirror. Something was missing. I looked at my bed and saw the necklace sitting there. I smiled and picked it up. I carefully put it around my neck, then looked in the mirror. Perfect. I opened the door after grabbing my bag, running down the stairs. I saw my brother sitting at the end of them arms opened. There were 5 more steps and I jumped over them and landed in his arms. He spun me around, then put me down.

"Let's go Kimster." I smiled. He is always calling me that and he is also the only one who is allowed. We run towards the car and drove off.

"Why are we driving so fast?"

"I want to get to school before Donna calls me, so I can tell her that I am at class and I can't pick her up." I laughed.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for her."

"Don't be Kimster. We are what we choose to be. Never feel sorry for somebody else. People are mean and when they manage to find your soft spot theycan break you down easily. I am not saying that you shouldn't trust your sister. The only people you can trust are your family and the guys at the dojo. If you do not have all this your lost. That's why you have to be happy Kimster. You have all this." He looked at me seriously and I smiled. Soon, we arrived at school and got out of the car. David and I walked in the school and the guys came at me with a

box. I laughed.

"Happy birthday Kim!" I smiled at them.

"Thank you guys so much!" They handed me the box and I smiled again. I unwrapped it and saw a black skateboard with my silver initials on it. I looked on the back and saw that there were their initials too there. I squealed happily and hugged then.

"I love it so much guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They hugged me back and smiled.

"There is more." I looked at Eddie confused. Milton handed me a small paper. I scanned it and my jaw dropped.

"NO SCHOOL FOR 3 DAYS?!" they nodded. I saw David with a mad face.

"How did you guys get this? There is no way Kim's not going to school." Right then, Jerry pulled out 4 more papers and handed one for David.

"There is one for each of us." His eyes lit up and he took it.

"Let's get out of here." We cheered and walked out of the school, towards the dojo. When we got there the guys behind me disappeared saying that they have to pick something up. That was weird. Anyway, I walked in the dojo and realized the lights were off. I was ready to walk to the wall where the light switch was, but once i took the first step they turned on themselves. i looked towards Rudy's office and suddenly all of the guys and cheer squad came out of rudy's office screaming ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM!' I jumped back while screaming, but then started laughing hard. Everyone came to hug me and handed me some presents. It was nice, but I didn't really care about them. All I care is the fact that I am here, in a place that I love and learn karate, with all of my friends. This is the best birthday ever. l looked at the place, amazed. There were decorations all over the place and in a corner there were some presents next to a big table full of food and apple juice. I sighed happily. Those guys know me so well. I smiled widely and walked to my brother.

"Like the party?" l smiled more.

"You couldn't give me something better."

"So that is a yes?" l laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. We laughed together. That night, Jerry teached me some dance moves and we danced on country since I am from Tennessee, Eddie made the best cake ever, Milton made a power point presentation with the solar system, putting on background my favorite songs and we laid down on our backs, on the floor and looked at the ceiling, where the screen was. It was like we were in space , since it was night outside, as well. I had the best time ever.

Once we had no more energy left we announced that the party was over and everyone left. I walked to the guys.

"Thank you so much guys. You can't beieve how happy I am." they smiled at me.

"Anything for our little sister."

"I AM NOT LITTLE." they laughed.

"Well, you are the youngest." l rolled my eyes.

"Wait, how did you get Rudy to let you throw a party here?" They laughed, then Milton spoke up.

"Welet him be the DJ." l laughed harder. We walked in my brother's care and he started dropping off. When we got close to our house we were going to take a corner when I heard a loud noise come from the back. We were thrown forward into a tree. I was sitting in the front and the tree was going to hit me. Right before contact my brother jumped in front of me and hugged me. After that … my world became black ...


	3. I just moved into your heart

**AUTHOR'S NNOTE:**

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you so much for reading and I can't believe that I had a huge break down on the traffic stats. Thank you so, so, so much for you support. I am going to finish this story by the end of February. After I finish the alpahbetical shots, i will be still posting on that story, new chapters. I have no idea when I will end it. Lol. Anyway, thanks again for everything and I wish that you will love this chapter as much as you liked the second one. - Sabrina. :)**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

A small crowd started forming at the place where the car crashed. The truth is that some drunk girl, under the age of 18 was driving and fell asleep. The people called 911 and once they arrived at the location, they put the injured ones on the ambulance, but the drunk girl was never found. The police says she run away with the car number in her hand, got rid of it and they can not found the guilty one. Since the girl was under 18 years old she wasn't identified.

Kim and David were drove to the hospital. They entered the hospital, both on the gurney. Kim was screaming in pain, while her brother had his eyes closed. The doctos were shouting 'CLEAR!' throw the halls until the gurneys went separate ways. Kim stopped screaming and looked at her right side seeing her brother being carried away with blood pouring out of his face and … well … everywhere …. eyes closed. Kim let more tears fall. she didn't know why. She wasn't that hurt, but she knew that when she would wake up … she won't like the news she will be given.

**5 HOURS LATER :**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Black, everywhere. She had no idea where she was and how to get out. She could feel herself waking up, but she didn't want to. She knew the truth but it was like she couldn't accept it. She found herself sitting in a black room. Pure darkness. She watched as a small light was appearing in her view. She started walking towards it and when she touched it her brother appeared with a smiling face. Kim started crying. She run towards him, but went throw him. She sobbed harder.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered. David smiled at her.

"I never did and never will." Kim wiped away some tears.

"Where are you?" David sighed.

"I am in heave, sis."

"Why? How did you die?"

"I didn't die, Kim. I just move into your heart. I gave a life for another, Kimster. Before we crashed in that tree I jumped on you, protecting your face from the airbag, and pulling your legs up so they won't get crushed ."

"I don't want you in my heart! I want you here with me! ... You sacrificed yourself or me?"

"I didn't sacrifice myself, Kimster. I want you to find love, finish high school, go to a university and become something you really want, like a singer."

"I won't be able to do that without you."

"Yes, you will. I promise that on every single birthday we will be able to meet in one of your dreams."

"Please don't."

"I am sorry Kimster. Remember what I always told you. Be brave and never let somebody take you down. If you want to trust some one, make sure they gained your trust and that they are worth it. Please don't tell anything the guys. Just tell them that I went to college in Florida."

"You want me to lie to them?"

"It's not lying Kimster. Your doing it to protect their feelings." Kim nodded. Then her brother started getting paler, like a ghost. He was disappearing.

"NOOOOOOO!" that's when I woke up.


	4. The mails

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, so for now i just wanted to say thank you for the reviews you left for the first chapter. I smiled so much the day i saw them, that my cheeks hurt a lot, i had to take a nap so i could stop smiling. So, thank you so, so much for your support and you saw that I am responding so that means that i really care. It's my first week of school and i am amazed at how nice teachers are to you. i am so excited and happy in Canada, but it's not like i forgot about Romania. I miss my friends a lot, but i don't miss them enough to go back. I just had to move on, and i keep in touch with them by Facebook and Skype. So, guys if you ever want to talk to me but can't because you are a guest on this site, leave a review saying that you left me a friend request on Facebook ( my name is Sabrina Sischin ) and i will know who you are. I haven't met anybody in the school that is reading my stories. Whatever, this got boring, right? Just enjoy the chapter people! - Sabrina. :)**

**KIM'S POV:**

I slowly woke up screaming. I looked at my left and saw the nurse shocked.

"Are yuu OK, hun? We have to run tests on you." OK so that was a stupid statement. I knew she had to run tests! I am not that stupid! All I could do is think. Where is David? Was that a dream, or was it reality? It had to be a dream, but is he actually gone? I looked at the nurse and asked slowly.

"Where is my brother?" she looked at me with sad eyes. Oh no. It's true. I just stared at her in shock. I didn't cry. No. I was in too much shock. In that moment I didn't feel sadness. I felt pure anger and sorrow. My brother died. I will never hug or even see him again. The nurse took some tests and gave me medicine pain killers and all sorts of stuff. She handed me a mirror and I put it in front of my face. I looked at the girl who was reflected in that mirror. It wasn't me. I had no such eyes. I just blinked. Again, no tears fell down my face. In front of me there was a girl who didn't even have a scratch on the face. The only thing I noticed, were her eyes. Everyone could look through them and see that the body was fine, but the heart was broken. This girl I was looking at … was me. I gave the mirror back and the nurse told me that tomorrow I will be able to leave, since I don't have problems.

"Although there might be a problem." I looked at her. Nothing came out of my mouth.

"You might be traumatized. I will talk to the doctor and ask him if you should go at some one and discuss your problem." she continued. I don't give a sh*t about where I am going. She left the room and I saw my clothes on the chair. An idea popped in my mind. I pulled the needle out of my arm and got dressed up. I took the mirror and my hair look at least presentable. I put in my head phones and hid the necklace David gave me, in my pocket. I walked out of the room, no one noticing me. Everyone was just passing by, minding their own business. I just walked out of the hospital and walked home. When I got there I went to my computer, got on my brother's mail, since I knew his password. I send Rudy an e-mail saying:

_Hey Rudy,_

_I am so sorry I have to tell you this, this way. I am really sorry, but the thing is that I got an offer for a really good college in Florida. I am planning on moving there forever. Kim will come visit me. I don't know if we can see each other again. Rudy, I am truly sorry. Tell the guys everything I told you. I am so sorry. Oh and Kim said she will quit the dojo for some reason. Make me a favor? Don't talk to her about me or why she quit. She is in a tough time now and I am just trying to help. I hope you will understand and forgive me for what I did._

_- David._

_P.S. Good luck at the new tournament._

I finished writing the mail and sent it to Rudy. So, I am no longer a Wasabi Warrior? That's a big one. After all this I sent my mom a mail saying that her son is dead. Can you imagine how I felt? I just had to tell her and she will tell Donna and dad as well. Well, I sent her the story on the computer because I couldn't tell her in words in person. I also asked her to leave me alone. You know, not to bug me with stuff like 'you were scared. You need to go somewhere and get your life back on track'. Plus, I gave her the address of the hospital I went to, so she can get David and have the funeral. I won't go. I am not going to look at my brother, how he is put in the ground. No way.

If I know my mom, after she reads the message she will act like nothing happened.


	5. Deal?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing, i really appreciate it. It's kind of hard to post right now cause i got homework and stuff but you deserve it all so here's the chapter! :) - Sabrina.**

**KIM'S POV:**

I slowly walked into school, a little bit nervous. It was kind of hard to sleep last night because i kept thinking of what happened. My brother. I didn't bother to dress up this morning, i just through something on me. I was ...out. I couldn't hear anything around me, I couldn't think straight of anything, I couldn't look at the watch and realize that i missed the bus. Yeah, I got late for school.

I walked in the hall seeing nobody. I could hear my footsteps and thought again that i was truly alone ... with nobody to spend time with. What now? I am no longer a Wasabi Warrior, I don't have a brother, my sister hates me and my parents ignore me. What am I going to do? I made my way to the locker, took my books and walked in my first class, that i also had with ... all the wasabi warriors...

I opened the door and my first action was to look at the teacher.

"Hello, sorry I'm late."

"There is no problem, Kim. Just make sure it won't happen again. Oh wait, I thought that you weren't doing school for three days. Are you in the same case as Milton, Jerry, Eddie and David? " I looked a bit confused, but nodded. '' Ok, then please have a sit." I walked to my sit that was next to Jerry. He looked at me and asked in a whisper, while the teacher left the room to get some more paper.

"What happened chica? You quit the dojo?"

"I had to."

"Why? And why did David leave all of a sudden." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was really worried. I realized that if I don't make this move, they will never leave me alone.

"Your just some big ... losers." He looked at me and saw that i turned away.

"Say it in my eyes." i let one tear fall.

"I'm sorry Jerry." then, I run out of the class.

**JERRY'S POV: AT THE DOJO WITH THE GUYS:**

"Hey guys, so I really don't think that Kim is our friend."

"What are you talking about? Kim's one of our best friends. We can always trust her. It's just that she has a hard time now." said Eddie.

"Yeah, maybe Eddie's right. I think that Kim has a hard time, since her brother left."

"I don't know yo! THIS IS CONFUSING! She broke the Wasabi Code. She wouldn't have done that! Not, even if her brother died." the guys looked at Jerry and agreed. Then Rudy walked in.

"Guys, I really think that something changed Kim. Maybe we should just give her some space. Maybe that's what she really wants." Said Rudy.

"If she wanted space, she would have taken a vacation, she wouldn't have quit the dojo! KARATE IS HER LIFE! Where is she gonna do karate?" said Jerry frustrated.

"I don't know, Jerry. But something tells me that we have to let her be and see what happens after. Deal?"

"Deal." they said together.

**I AM SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! But I think I would rather have quick updates and short chapters. If you leave a review, next chap will be up tomorrow. :) Tell me what you think about this quick updates thingy. OK?**


	6. That's all I have to do

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 4 '**

**Hey guys, so i promised that i will update today so here is the chapter. I want to give a shout out towards 'swagmaster' because he/she started reading the story and left a review at each single chapter. Thank you so much. I really appreciate your reviews. I noticed that you put some questions and i know that everybody is curious, but I would rather let you find out. Believe me, I love your curiosity, but I don't want to give away any information cause it wouldn't be the type of story i want to write. Ok, so get to the chapter. **

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up next day. I can't believe I already miss them. Maybe it's just because I know i can't talk to the anymore. You know why? Because David said that by telling them that he left to college. So if I go to the dojo, look in their faces, I will break down easily and I do not want that. What if they think i am weak? Oh well, maybe I am jut worrying too much. I already took my decision, so what's the point? I dressed up and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Kim."

"Hey dad."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I am not hungry, i just came to grab my bag."

"That's no excuse! You have to eat something! Let me make something for you. Maybe you eat it towards school, or in school. " I nodded slowly and he smiled. What happened with him? A few days ago, he was jut "Sure, but make sure you eat." and know he wants to see me eat, so he can be 100% sure? That's not my dad. He put some cereal in front of me and smiled. This is totally weird. The silence becam awkward and i felt like i couldn't eat anything. I was pocking my food. Once i couldn't bare the silence anymore, I decided to ask him a question.

"Umm dad, can i ask you something?"

"Sure."

"About the funeral."

"I understand, Kim. You got hurt and so did the rest of us. Your mom told me what you want and that describes perfectly how much you love your brother." I smiled at him.

"How can you be so selfish?" my mouth dropped. I just closed my eyes took my bag and walked to school. I heard my dad saying that I didn't eat. I don't give a shit about it. I walked to school, not feeling in the mood of taking the bus. Suddenly it hit me. Today's Saturday. I looked at my watch and saw that at this time i should have been at the dojo. I miss karate and the only way I can get it back is to join again.

I walked in the mall and walked towards the Black Dragon dojo, but stopped right in front of it. If I walk through that door ... I will break the Wasabi Code. Can I do that? I sighed and walked in.

"Hey, look. Fresh meat." said Frank.

"Shut up, Frank. I am coming here for training."

"Oh so after you quit our dojo, you come back in tears saying you want to get back in? I don't think so."

"Ok, well, if you do not want me to join again. I'll leave. See ya at school." right then Ty walked out of his office and his eyes widened.

"Oh, frank what are you doing?! Kim, you can join. Here's your gi. Go change, I want to test you. " I grabbed the gi and walked in the girls locker booy what did I just do? I kept repeating myself that all this is for the guys. Your protecting their feelings Kim. That's all I have to do ...


	7. Get the Kim Crawford back ?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day better! Thanks so much. OK, so here's the chapter.**

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up. Today's Monday and I am going to have to eat with the Black Dragons and the guys will see me. I sighed and the memory of my dad saying that i was being selfish came up in my mind. I am not being selfish. I can't watch as my bet friend, my brother will be put in the ground and nobody is doing anything but watching. I would be depressed for the rest of my life and i don't want that.

I got dressed up and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I slowly walked in the cafeteria and sat next to the black dragons. I looked at the tabel where the guys were sitting. They were looking at me with hurt eyes. I couldn't feel worse. |I have never seen so much ... wait... that's not hurt ... that's ... anger. All the guys are looking at me with black eyes and the team squad was looking at me the same. What did I do?_  
_

**THE END OF THE DAY:**

**KIM'S POV:**

I don't know how to describe this day! Want to know something? I got bullied! Can you imagine? Jerry, Eddie and Milton bullying me!? I don't know where this is going to end. The worse part is that they were actually good at it. I could feel the stab when the word would come out of their mouth.

The truth is, that I don't know if this will come to an end. I don't know if I am going to self harm. I don't know if i would find friends like the guys at the dojo, but the most horrible thing is that ... I don't know if, I am ever going to get the Kim Crawford back ...

**SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT BETTER THAN NOTHING. Guys, I am really sorry. It's just that I am so busy with my activities that everything turned upside down. If I actually see that you review at this type of chapter, I WILL POST EVERY SINGLE DAY! Trust me on this one. :) - Sabrina**


	8. 2 birthdays coming up !

**11 MONTH LATER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

It's been almost a year and i am turning 15.I don't know what to tell you, but I know for sure that if I won't do something I will **never **get the Kim Crawford back. The thing is that I already tried, but it's no use. I got skinny, really skinny, but not anorexic, my arms are full of scars, the Black Dragons abuse me and I miss my friends like crazy. My brother never showed up in my dreams and I am thinking of him all the time. My grades dropped hard. It would be a miracle if I would get an A,it's just that I have so many problems and stuff to think, there is no way I have more room for school! One year and a half ago, I would Have never imagined that I would self harm or fall into depression. The guys are bullying me! I am not the only one who broke the Wasabi Code! They are bullying me! I haven't talked to Rudy in a long time, but at the corner of my eye, when I am at the dojo, I could feel some one watching me, while the black dragons would abuse me or I would be practicing. but it couldn't have been Rudy or the guys, right?

**JACK'S POV:**

Hi, I'm Jack Brewer and i live in New York but since my parents thought it's too crowded so we decided to move in Seaford. Its fine with me. I will miss my friends but that doesn't mean we can't talk right? I am 16 in 2 months and I have a little brother who is 8 years old. I love karate and i tried so many times to teach him, but he doesn't want to. he wants to play hockey. i don't want him to take karate as serious as I take it but I would like for him to know how to defend himself. anyway, I am moving in 1 month and after a few days, my birthday is coming up!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, you can't believe how happy you made me when i saw that you review. IT'S OFFICIAL! One chapter per day, but during school i might post it in the afternoon. k? thanks so much! don't forget to review! - Sabrina**


	9. What just happened?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, you made me really happy because of the reviews so i wanted to make a chapter a little bit longer so here you have it! ENJOY! - Sabrina :)**

**JACK'S POV:**

Here I am, standing in front of the high school. I took a deep breath and walked towards the doors. It's always tough to move from a country. Well, it's not a different country, but I noticed that Seaford is more clean, less crowded and my parents said not to worry, cause i will make a lot of friends here, too. They said there are only 2 dojos in town so i should be careful where i go. Eh, i don't think it could cause that much problems taking the wrong dojo. I want to chose the best, but if the best has the worst and most selfish students, i would rather go to the worst.

I walked in school and i could feel everybody's eyes on me. I ignored everybody and walked to the principal's office.

" Hello sir."

"Ah, Jack! It's nice meeting you! Sit please." I sat down in a chair and we talked about my subjects.

"Well, Jack, i see that you are doing pretty well in school. You'll do just fine here. "

"Thank you sir. I am not that genius, it's just that i am not dumb either. Well, maybe a little bit of both?" the principal laughed.

"You sure know how to joke. Ok so , tell me, do you want to join one of the school's club or would you rather go find some sports outside the school."

"Well, I am interested in karate. Would you know some dojo around here?"

"Oh ok, so we have students here that go to 2 dojos. One of them is called The Black Dragon, but i wouldn't go there if i were you. The students there, go at this high school and they are kind of the biggest bullies in the school. The other dojo is called Bobbie Wasabi and the kids there are nicer. Although, you have to be careful. There is this girl who quit the dojo for a reason and went to the Black Dragons and now, the wasabi warriors, bully her."

"Oh, well that sounds familiar cause my grandfather trained Bobby wasabi, but bullying thing... that's a first. Anyway, umm what was the reason she quit?"

"I kind if can't tell you that..."

"Could you give me a category or something?"

"Jack i shouldn't be doing this, but this is a gift for you since you are the first person to make me laugh. I am not a humor person. The only thing i can tell you is 'family'. Here's your classes. Have a nice day. The teachers already know you so you won't have to explain why you were late."

"Ok, thank you sir." I walked outside the office and saw a girl with blonde hair and really skinny. Well, she still is pretty... SNAP OUT OF IT! Suddenly a boy with a red jacket with the name Black Dragon on it, came to her locker and threw a punch at her. She caught it, but i saw that it was weak. I walked towards her. The guys punched her in the stomach hard and she fell to the ground wincing. Who does this guy think he is?! He was ready to kick her again. How could you kick somebody when he/she is on the ground?! AND he/she didn't do ANYTHING! I ran fast and kicked him in the leg, so he can't kick her now. He looked at me and muttered 'Son of a bitch.'. I kicked him again. Nobody insults my mom. He sprinted off to his class. I looked at the girl. She was beautiful ... but broken.

I offered my hand. She looked at it amazed... like she never saw anybody offer her one. She slowly reached for it and her sleeve went up. Something really red attracted my attention. I looked at the wrist and saw the scars and cuts. I gasped. She retreated her hand and pulled her sleeve lower. She got up.

"Don't tell anybody, karate boy." then she ran off. What just happened?


	10. Jack's curiosity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, so like always i wanted to thank you for the reviews you left. they made me happy like always. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**- Sabrina. :)**

**JACK'S POV:**

I looked at the girl as she ran out the door. Maybe that's the girl the principal was talking about. I am so confused now.

**TIME SKIP: LUNCH TIME:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I walked in the cafeteria and looked what they had on the menu. This sounds good. I think I will have the chicken with fries and ketchup. I walked in line and ordered. Once the lunch lady came with my plate i looked at it strangely.

"Umm sorry ma'am, but what is that?"

"Your order. Now, shut up and eat." I looked at her confused but took the plate anyway. I looked through the cafeteria, not knowing where to sit. I was looking and looking until a Spanish boy made me a sign. I smiled and walked at their tabel.

"Hey guys, I'm Jack. New kid."

"Yo nice ta meet ya Jack." The skinny boy with red hair looked at me.

"Sorry for Jerry's language. It's just the way he likes it. I am Milton. I was born here, while Jerry is spanish. So, you know what let's start over. I am Milton, this is Jerry and this is Eddie." I looked at them weirdly. Oh well, you never know how cool they are.

"Ok, I think I got it." I smiled and they smiled back. I looked down at my lunch grossed.

"Dude, what the hell do you have in mind?Oh wait your new. Here." Eddie handed me an apple.

"Thanks a lot Eddie. You saved my stomach." we laughed together, while i pushed forward the tray.

"So, guys, do you have idea of what dojo I should join?"

"Definitely Bobbie Wasabi. We are going there. The black dragon is full of jerks." said Jerry. I was a bit confused but decided to shut my mouth.

"Why don't we go after school to sign you up."

"Do i need my parents?"

"No, our sensei Rudy is going to give them a call."

"Great."

**TIME SKIP: AT THE DOJO:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I walked in the dojo with the guys and Rudy greeted me. He is a very nice guy. I changed and wanted to start practice, but something caught my attention. I looked at the wall. There were a few pictures put in frames. It looked like a pyramid. Rudy, was at the top, then a blonde girl a boy who looked the oldest and then Jerry, Eddie and Milton. I smiled. At Rudy's head there was written 'The Wasabi Warriors.'

"Guys!" I called them. They came out of the changing room and i asked them.

"Who are those two?" I pointed at the girl and the oldest boy." they sighed.

"It's a long story." Milton said.

"I got time." They sighed.

"Well it all started ..." Milton said...


	11. Don't touch her?

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Guys!" I called them. They came out of the changing room and i asked them.

"Who are those two?" I pointed at the girl and the oldest boy." they sighed.

"It's a long story." Milton said.

"I got time." They sighed.

"Well it all started ..." Milton said...

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

"Well it all started on her birthday 11 months ago, on the girl's birthday. Her name was kim and she trained here with us and her brother who was 18 years old. The next day, after her birthday her bro went to college and she got heart broken. It was strange since her brother said goodbye, but we knew he didn't like saying goodbye. Neither did Kim. " Milton said.

"How did you find out he left?" i asked. Rudy continued.

"I got a message from David saying that he is leaving and that he would like us to leave kim alone for some time so she quit the dojo." Said Rudy.

"If you knew she is in a hard time, then why didn't you watch her?" I said.

"I did watch her Jack. The next day the guys told me that she joined the BD so every time she got in practise I would go and watch for a few minutes. She is abused by them."

"Then why aren't you doing something?"

"remember? I M not allowed to touch her. David was my best friend and if he says to leave her alone, I will leave her alone." Then, something hit me. The girl abused at the lockers...the scars...is she the girl in the picture, named Kim?I looked at the photo again. She looked so happy. What actually happened in her past?

"So, you guys ditched her?" I whispered.

"She ditched us first so ... what was the point in getting her back?" That was a question that blocked me.

"Bro, don't get confused. Just don't touch her yo." And we went to practise...


	12. Why did he stop posting?

**JACK'S POV:**

I can't believe that I can't stop thinking of that girl at the lockers. She looked so depressed and alone. She was broken and I don't like it when people are sad. Especially when they have an important past. The girl in the picture was a Wasabi Warriors, right? That's what I understood.

I was at home, in my room. I was sitting in my bed. My mind was full of thoughts. Suddenly another idea popped into my mind. I grabbed my laptop and logged in Facebook. I said. Kim Crawford and the answers came right away. I looked through them. HOW MANY KIM CRAWFORD DO EXIST?! Finally I found Kim's picture. It was the same one in the picture. I looked though the information. I saw she is working at a technology shop. You know, full of TVs, laptops phones and other stuff. Wow. She should be pretty good at it if she works there. It's the best magazine in town. I looked when she was born. Oh she is 1 year younger than me. The thing that caught my attention was where she is learning. She is at Seaford high, meaning she IS the girl from the locker.

So, the point is. The guys showed me a picture with a 'Kim' at the dojo and she is the same Kim from school. I couldn't believe it! She looked so so SO different!

Finally, I looked at her family. I looked at her parents. They seemed like nice people, maybe a bit serious, since they had a tie at their neck in the picture. Even her mom. Anyway, I saw her sister. Ew. She looks like a total slut in that skirt. On her timeline she had pictures with her kissing different guys. Ewwww. Anyway, I couldn't find her brother. I searched through the parents list of friends, but I didn't see him. I looked and looked, until I decided that I should look on Kim's list. That's when I found him. 'David Crawford.'

I looked on his profile. Wow. He was posting every SINGLE day something. I was looking at his pictures. All of them were with the guys and Rudy, but Kim was everywhere. He really loves her. He was posting all sorts of pictures and nice thoughts about her. I smiled while reading them. On his background photo there were the Wasabi warriors, including Rudy. They were all jumping in the air. I looked at another picture. He was holding a black belt in his hands. Wow. His 3 years older than me. I looked through everything, but everything stopped last year. You know what I mean. He didn't post since last year... I don't understand anything.

**Why did he stop posting?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I hope you guys like it. I had a long weekend and tomorrow I start school. This week I have a test in math and maybe science. I will try posting short chapters every day, but don't hate me if I will have 2 days a week without posting a chapter. :)**


	13. Listen, focus follow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ:**

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday, but i just can't keep up with everything! I don't see my parents during the week which means i have to make dinner for me and my brother, get to homework, help him with homework and post. You might be scared a bit so I am saying this: I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY STORY! I also have volley practice and school ends at 4 PM and I can't do everything. I am thinking how to post, i mean when. I realized that short chapters every day, don't really work so I think I should post 4 times a week? what do you say guys? I think that works. I don't know in what day of the week i will post, I just know that you will have 4 chapters a week, what do you say? If it's not ok with you, leave a review and tell me what and how and i will discuss this again, ok? So, here's the chapter and again, i am sorry. - Sabrina.**

**JACK'S POV:**

I took a cold shower. I wanted to have that kind of shock so everything can go off my mind. I don't know what to do. The thing is that 51% of me is telling me to listen to the guys, while the other one is telling me to help her since she has a problem. I don't know. I am very serious about this. She might ne very depressed and nobody knows that. Well, i do. Or maybe she is just crazy. I can't stop thinking about the scars i saw on her wrists, and the cuts. After i think of that, i think of how happy she looked in that picture. That smile that could light up any dark room. She wasn't skinny either ... she was ... perfect. I shock my head as I stopped the water. I got dressed up and went to bed happy that it's night. I am really tired. I hit my head on the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep ... or so I thought ...

I was in a dream. Yeah. I am having a **dreamless ** sleep. Anyway, i looked through ... nothing. Everything was dark in the room, but I could feel somebody's presents. I turned around and saw a small light glowing far away, but it was getting bigger since it was moving towards me. It wasn't just a normal light. It started having the shape of a person while getting closer and closer to me. Once I was in front of the person my eyes realized that it is a guy. I looked carefully at him. He was tall, had a serious face and his eyes ... his eyes were trying to show happiness but you could easily see the sorrow through them. He definitely was older than me and more muscular. So, I waited until he made the first move.

"Do you know who I am Jack?" I shock my head.

"Do I remind you of someone." I nodded slowly.

"Who?" I waited a few seconds until five words came out of my mouth.

"The girl from the lockers." he shock his head.

"No. I want you to compare me with the girl from the Bobbie Wasabi dojo who was in the picture."

"Isn't she the same person?" I asked curiously.

"I don't recognize the girl from the lockers. She is too depressed and unhappy to be my sister." my eyes widened.

"Your sister?" he nodded. " So, that means your David? How did you get in my head. Aren't you in Florida?" he shock his head.

"I want you to listen very carefully. " i nodded. " My name is David Crawford and I am Kim's brother. The girl in the picture is the same person you met at the lockers, but she doesn't have the same character, Jack. Look I am not allowed to tell you what happened in the past. I watched over you Jack. I saw what kind of person you are and I am impressed. I want you to do me a favor. Don't listen to the guys. Ok? I want you to listen to your heart. Both of us know that you fell in love with that picture from the dojo. With the girl in the picture, am I right?" I nodded not being able to lie to him. "I want you to prove me more. I want to see what you can really do when you REALLY want something. "

" What should I do?"

" Dig into Kim's past; put her back on track and don't let anybody stop you from doing that. If the enemy takes down, you fail from getting the girl of your dreams. Any questions?"

"How do I get Kim's trust in order to 'dig' into her past?"

"That, Jack is your task. It's your decision if you want to do this or not, but if you start solving my sister's mystery you will never get out of it unless you discover it. " I nodded my head slowly.

"How do I start."

"Listen, focus ... follow." he said as he started fading into the darkness.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE WEEKEND AND NEXT WEEK I WILL START DOING WHAT I TOLD YOU IN THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE! :)**


	14. Stop following me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello! So, here is your chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys left! they made me really happy! - Sabrina**

**JACK'S POV:**

I woke up because the sun was in my face. I groaned since I didn't want to get up . Suddenly the dream came back. oh boy. Did you ever have that sensation that what happened in your dream is actually true, but you think that it would be stupid to make it in reality? Well, that's how I feel now. I just don't know what to do. I remember the last words before that David kid left. "Listen, focus, follow" and after that he just disappeared. What now? What did he mean by follow? Is it like " follow your heart" or just "follow what she is doing". IT MAKES NO SENSE TO ME! Well, i think that the follow your heart thing sounds a bit to girly and David is a boy. So?

I groaned once again and got up. I took a cold shower and got dressed. I took my backpack and went downstairs, not bothering eating breakfast. I just want to get to school as early as possible. It's 7 and I don't know if there is a student there, but I want to keep my eyes wide open. I took my skateboard before leaving a note to my parents saying that I was called earlier to school. Yeah i know, I know I am not supposed to lie to my own parents but I can't just tell them that a girl's brother showed up in my dream and told me to help his sister, right? They would have called some help from the hospital, or just tell me that it was just my imagination. _  
_

Anyway, I walked through the back doors and entered the gym. While walking out of it I realized that I am thirsty. So, I headed to the sink and drank some water. I heard a noise. I hid behind it hoping I won't catch much attention. The sound was like some old doors were opened. I looked up, but remaining still on my knees. I put my hands on the edge on the sink and slowly looked at the place where the noise was heard. It was the girls changing room. Huh wonder what that could be. The door opened and I got more and more curious by each moment that passed.

I saw a small, fragile hand that grabbed the edge of the door. A head popped from behind it and after that the person looked left and right making sure that there is no one near her. The person had blond hair and she was a girl. My God she looks so vulnerable and lost. She stepped from behind the door and that's when I saw her hands. She had bloody wrists and I got a bit scared when I saw her, but managed to hold in my gasp. She looked in my direction and I quickly hid my head and hands behind the sink. I heard footsteps they weren't coming towards me. I slowly looked at what the girl was doing. I looked as the girl bent down to her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and something to write with. I saw how her spine can be seen. Yup, that's the girl I am looking for. Kim. She started writing on the sheet and once she was done she posted it to the wall and walked out of the gym. Once I couldn't hear her foot steps I got up and walked to the wall, since i couldn't see it from back there. I grabbed it and it said:

**STOP following me karate boy. You'll regret it later ...**


	15. I got her schedule!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for posting reviews. Enjoy the chapter! - Sabrina.**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

I saw a small, fragile hand that grabbed the edge of the door. A head popped from behind it and after that the person looked left and right making sure that there is no one near her. The person had blond hair and she was a girl. My God she looks so vulnerable and lost. She stepped from behind the door and that's when I saw her hands. She had bloody wrists and I got a bit scared when I saw her, but managed to hold in my gasp. She looked in my direction and I quickly hid my head and hands behind the sink. I heard footsteps they weren't coming towards me. I slowly looked at what the girl was doing. I looked as the girl bent down to her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and something to write with. I saw how her spine can be seen. Yup, that's the girl I am looking for. Kim. She started writing on the sheet and once she was done she posted it to the wall and walked out of the gym. Once I couldn't hear her foot steps I got up and walked to the wall, since i couldn't see it from back there. I grabbed it and it said:

**STOP following me karate boy. You'll regret it later ...**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I looked at the note Kim wrote me and looked up after reading it. She was gone. Oh there is NO way she is getting away through a note. The guys at the dojo seemed really touched about the subject with Kim and her brother, David. I think they are good people. Why shouldn't I try to give a shot in bringing the guys, David and Kim back in being friends? Anyway, I walked out of the gym after folding the paper and putting it in my pocket. I walked out, heading straight for the principal's office. I knocked on the door and heard a ' Come in' , so I pushed the door and came face to face with the principal.

"Umm hello sir, I am so sorry to disturb you, but i really need to talk to you about something."

"Oh hey Jack, umm yeah sure what's on your mind?" I smiled and sat down.

"I really need a ... girl's schedule." he looked at me and smirked.

"Stalker much?"

"NO! ... I ... I just leave close to her and she said she will show me around the town and school." he smiled.

"Oh, OK, what's her name?"

"Kim Crawford." he turned his face to me since he was on a computer, looking amazed.

"Kim Crawford wants to show you around?!" he asked confused.

"I don't see a not?" he sighed.

"Well, she is not a person that really likes talking. Anyway here." I was jumping in my head but kept my cool. The principal handed me a small sheet and I smiled thanking him. That was easy! He just let it go without really caring! I walked out od the principal's office and looked at Kim's classes. We have options first. I have computer-science, while she has band, which is in the other part of the school. I sighed. Maybe it won't be THAT easy, but there is no way I am getting out of this. I walked in my class and looked through it. Milton was in here. Why and I not surprised? I sat down at a desk the was the second last and listened as the teacher gave us instructions for our first project. All I was thinking of was Kim. I can't wait for the day to end. I am going to follow her to her house so I can see where she lives !


	16. Kim's beautiful on the inside

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! i really appreciate it. So here is the new chapter! ENJOY!**

**JACK'S POV:**

I walked out of my last class and walked towards the exit door s of the school. Suddenly, it hit me. There is no way Kim is coming out on the front doors. I walked at the back of the school and saw how dark it is here. Well, don't imagine pitch black but there are a few dogs that look pretty scary and ... hungry.

Anyway, I saw as the back doors open and Kim came out of the school. She didn't looks happy or sad. She wasn't happy that school was out or something like that. She looked like she didn't care at all. I heard barking. I looked at my right and saw how some dogs were running towards her. I was ready to jump out of my hiding spot and help her, but she just kept smiling as the dogs were approaching her while barking. I watched closely as she bent down, sitting on one step waiting for them. Once they got at her they jumped on her and started licking her all over the face. I smiled, while she smiled. She looks really happy. She took her bag and pulled a box out of it. It was meat. But it was made. She handed the meat to the dogs and they started eating. She looked at them lovingly.

"I love you guys." she said, and I let a tear fall. How can a person be so sad when everybody is around her and after that she goes and spends her time with whatever she enjoys and she is being herself. She got up and walked to a bush. She took a skateboard out of it and I just stared at her, amazed. She likes skateboarding? I decided that I should run so i won't catch her attention. She put her bag on her back and kissed the heads of the dogs. I smiled at her. She is such a good person, I don't really know why people are avoiding her. I know, she quit the Bobbie wasabi's but there must be a reason behind that, right? Every person's action as a reason behind it... and i am going to find out Kim's reason. It can't be that hard ... I hope.

She got on her skateboard and skated down the road. I crossed the street and kept a distance between the two of us. She turned a few rights and lefts until we reached a sign that said " Do not enter! Abandoned skate park". Ok, so she must be a little crazy since she is ignoring the sign that should NOT be ignored, but what can you do? If she wanted to be more isolated, she had to find a place where no people are coming, like an abandoned skate park. I followed her and I saw her climb a tree. It looked like a tree house, and the end of my search cause if I climb up there I will be discovered and get in trouble and i do not want that. I sat down at the bottom of the tree and listened, but no sounds were made. I climbed up, in another tree and looked on ...a window? that is when I got a better view of th inside and outside of the tree. It was basically a house! There were 2 towers of drawers, one with clothes and one for school there were 4 books put next to each other and it looked like a table, there was a couch, a very small ... fridge? AND A LAPTOP?! How did she get to do all that stuff? I mean, where is the ... the the... you know what? never mind. Anyway the house was isolated and ... what I have noticed was a guitar...

I saw her sit down on the floor and started writing something. Huh, I think she is doing homework. I climbed down the tree and did mine too. After I finished, I hid my skate and school bag behind a bush and climbed back in the tree. I saw Kim close her book and take her guitar. The sounds she made with it, made my ears happy. I listened to the lyrics and I was amazed of her ability of writing ...


	17. I miss you, bro

I was amazed.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on yeah

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, oh oh oh whoa.

I couldn't belive what I just heard! it made my ears happy/ How could a person so sad on the outside be so special on the inside? I knew that Kim is a good person from the beginning, but now, why is she like this? I don't think that she was that broken that her brother left for college, right? It's not really normal.

A few minutes later, I heard a few cries from her. My eyes got full of concern and i grabbed a branch, trying to get a bit higher so I can hear her.

"David... I don't know what to do." why is she talking to herself? "I feel like everybody on this planet is against me, trying to push me down, when I am already down. Is that even fair? " she paused for a few seconds, while I was thinking as deep as possible.

"I don't want to live my life like this! I want to have my family next to me, be happy with the guys ... find some one special ... " I let one tear fall.

"I am so s-sorry." she was sobbing now. " How a-am I-I g-going to d-do this a-alone? I-I am p-protecting the g-guys f-feelings, b-but ... who's p-protecting m-me?" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Thank you for saving m-my life, but ... but I ... I feel like I should be the dead one now, bro. I feel like I'm not living ... like I'm dead. I never saw you in my dreams." she took another big pause. "Are you even looking at me from up there?" what felt like ten more minutes later she took another deep breath and said. " I miss you, bro ... everybody does."

Suddenly, it hit me. Is Kim's brother dead?!


	18. Now what?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello people! First I want to apologize for not posting the chapters faster, it's just that at school we staarted having those 'surprise' tests everyday, and they kind of stopped being a surprise. I hate surprises! You never know if it's good or bad or embarassing. Anyway, here is the chapter and again I am really sorry for not updating. Anyway here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**KIM'S POV:**

I put down my guitar and looked at the ceiling, which I am pretty happy I isolated it. It started thundering and i realized that it will rain as well. Huh,, maybe I should get out of the tree. I put my guitar in the case and placed the case on my back.

I was humming while taking 2 muffins and a bottle of water. I put those in my guitar case and took the notebook I did my homework in. Do you have any idea of what my last grades in science were? D; D;D;D;F;F;B;D;D; A; A;A. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! I am starting to like science. Actually, the only thing that made me like it was comparing stuff to it, learning things about what is sourrounding me. Art and Science are the only subjects that i can handle. Yeah, there is band class but I am not going there, since it is for options. I just don't like having people watching me or talking to me ... hearing me. So, I just learned how to keep quiet.

I looked around my small tree house room and heard more thundering. I opened the trap and put my legs down,, but hit something. i heard a screma and a loud thud. I looked down scared and saw that karate kid. My eyes widened. I got even more scared! This punk really wants to ruin everything! What's his problem? I looked down again after retreating my feet from the trap, well it's not a trap it's just some little hole so you can get in the house.

Anyway, i looked down and saw him down on his back groaning. I gasped. I don't really know why but still. He is human and he fell out of a tall tree because of my feet. It might be my fault a tiny bit, but what the heck is he doing here. If he would have lisened to what |I have told him, none of thsi would have happened. I mean, i told him twice to leave me alone and one of the time i left the message on a note. So he can GET IT! What I wanted was written black on white. Why? So i can avoid THIS KIND of situation. But nothing seems to work. I took my guitar and now it wasn't on my back anymore so i hanged it on this branch that was kind of entering through the wall, but the good part was that the wind couldn't get in. I put on my shoes since I took them off when i got in the tree and climbed off, placing my feet on the ground. I looked at him as he continued groaning with his eyes shut. I kept looking at him, and we went unconscious. I sighed. What should I do now? I have to get going, but I can't leave him in the storm.

I sighed again and stood up from the ground, while looking at him ...


	19. I can't believe I did this!

**IMPORTANT!**

**hey guys so i wanted to say sorry because i didn't get to update but i have 2 new stories coming up! i am going to co-write one and the other one is already worked on and i will post it after i finish wake up. please review this chapter even though it's not that good. I would really appreciate it!**

Anyway, i looked down and saw him down on his back groaning. I gasped. I don't really know why but still. He is human and he fell out of a tall tree because of my feet. It might be my fault a tiny bit, but what the heck is he doing here. If he would have listened to what |I have told him, none of this would have happened. I mean, i told him twice to leave me alone and one of the time i left the message on a note. So he can GET IT! What I wanted was written black on white. Why? So i can avoid THIS KIND of situation. But nothing seems to work. I took my guitar and now it wasn't on my back anymore so i hanged it on this branch that was kind of entering through the wall, but the good part was that the wind couldn't get in. I put on my shoes since I took them off when i got in the tree and climbed off, placing my feet on the ground. I looked at him as he continued groaning with his eyes shut. I kept looking at him, and we went unconscious. I sighed. What should I do now? I have to get going, but I can't leave him in the storm.

I sighed again and stood up from the ground, while looking at him ...

I looked at him and sighed in frustration and groaning. I sighed and did what i had to do. I dragged him deeper in the woods until i came across to the skate park. It's abandoned because there was an argue between two companies so they decided to just shut it out from the public. And that is where i come in. you guys know that i like being alone so the world 'abandoned' is a positive word in my vocabulary. anyway, i dragged jack's body, trying to avoid any 'problems' like getting his body past sticks and fallen branches. once i opened the gate the thundering became more intense. i dragged faster and faster until i made it under this huge arched platform, kind of like a bridge. i pushed jack under it and after that i got under the platform too. i started feeling sleepy. i wanted to go home, but i couldn't leave jack here right?

why do i even care what would happen to him. I do know that he might think that the exit would be forward, which would be deeper into the woods, but you know, the thing is that i have no idea since when do I care all this. I really do not know!

the old me would have left that teenage boy in the rain with a terrible pain in his back and the storm with thundering going on. But what did I actually do? I dragged him with all i had, protecting him of getting cuts on his back and got him here under this platform thingy in the abandoned skate park. i had no idea why or what was the part if me that was telling me what to do. I mean, who told me to give Jack a chance? I mean wait a second was the part that told me to help jack the devil of me or the angel of me?


	20. Get out of there

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys, i wanted to say sorry for not posting but that happened because i am working on another story with 'The UnderDog 2' , so can you please check it out? SHOUT OUT for 'UserRainStar' 'UnbreakableWarrior' and 'Grace-1997' because they were the first three to review at the story without me telling into an author's note! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, so now everybody knows that there is a new story going on on my profile and i would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Ok so now let's back to this story. Haha that was supposed to sound better in my head. Anyway, HERE! ENJOY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN ! - Sabrina.**

**KIM'S POV:**

**I was staring at the guy that might ruin everything that i manage to put together in almost one year. And that reminds me that my birthday is coming up. What do you guys feel when you say 'Oh my birthday is coming up!'? Do you feel happy and excited? Well, maybe you do, but I don't see what's so special about my birthday. I mean, come on! It started once, when i was born and it's repeating itself every single year. well, last year i was happy that my birthday was coming up, but after what happened, i made a promise that i will never like my birthdays anymore.**

**Do you guys know why i made that promise? It's because i knew that if you want to enjoy your birthday, you will need to have your friends next to you and ... family. Your whole family. It sometimes happens both or one of your parents don't get to be there cause they either have a buissines thing or something, but they are still alive, right? The moment I woke up from that coma, or should i say dream? Cause my brother showed up? Anyway, back to the point. When i woke up from that dream i knew for sure that my life won't be the same and to put a little bit more detail, I knew that I will always hate my birthday because my brother passed away on my 14th anniversary. How could i possibly enjoy my birthday when my brother died on it? It would make me a horrible person. All of a sudden i started thinking of the guys. I don't know why but they just came up. I miss them so much, but if i would want to get friends back with them i would care only about myself. My role is to protect them mentally. They would be more than crushed if they would find out that their brother is dead. You see, back then, we didn't call eachother 'friends' we were brothers, and I was their sister. And it's not just the fact of calling each other brothers and sister. We were ... for real, you know what i mean. **

**I sighed and looked again at Jack, letting a few tears fall. I had so so many thoughts running around my head right now, that i had no idea how to move! I sat there an hour or so and finally took my decision. I got up, making my way towards the exit. I am not going to let some crush to destroy ... wait what did i say? Crush? No, no, no, NO! There is no way I can have a crush! I would ruin everything all by myself. I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly. Why do i have to do all this? I sighed ... a deep heavy sigh, like i couldn't take that big breath. I looked back and saw Jack was starting to move, signaling me that is going to wake up soon. My eyes went wide and I run to the tree, so i can take my stuff and get out of his sight as soon as possible. **


	21. You just have to let me

JACK'S POV:1

I woke up with a huge pain in my back. I let a few tears fall. Don't judge. it really did hurt. I groaned while sitting up. I looked at the place i was. It looked like there was a storm. Wait a second! I thought i was in the tree. well, lets say at the bottom. Suddenly it hit me! Kim must have dragged me over here so i can be safe! I smiled at the thought. I heard some footsteps in the distance. Oh no! Kim got away.

I started running out of the skate prk being a little bit scared that i won't be able to find my way back. I kept running until i got to Kim's tree. I looked up and she started climbing down. My eyes went wide and i hid behind it. Once she got on the ground I jumped on her. I knew i hurt her cause she was groaning. I feel bad now. She started struggling, and i realized that it was just a trick. i grabbed her arm and put it behind her back. She winced.

''Listen up, Kim. I am not going to hurt you but you will have to do what i say. Is that clear?'' she sighed but nodded.

"Can i trust you Kim?'' she nodded.

''Promise me!'' she groaned again.

''Fine I promise!'' I let go of her slowly. She got out of my grip and right when i thought she will run away, she turned around looking me in the eyes.

''What do you want, Jack?''

''I want to help Kim. Please. The guys are horrible without you.''

''Oh yeah? Then why aren't they here? What do I have to do with you, Jack? They are bullying me! Does that mean they still care about me? BULLSHIT!''

''Kim i know you are upset, but -''

''SHUT THE F**K UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!'' She started crying and her knees gave up. She fell on the ground, punching it with her fists and remaining still.

''I never wanted to be like this, ok?'' she whispered. '' I wa sonce normal, like you are and everything changed on my stinky birthday, Jack.'' she was sobbing now. I looked at her with sad eyes. I slowly bent down while me eyes were fixed on her. I sat on the grass next to her. I brought my arms up and put them on her waist, hugging her. She was crying softly. She looked into my eyes and smiled at me for a few moments.

"This is the first hug I get in almost a year.'' My eyes filled with more sadness and i hugged her tighter while she did the same to me. She was really skinny at that moment. I could feel it.

''I can help you.''

''You can't fix the past.'' she said.

''No, but i can fix the future. You just have to let me.'' i looked at her and she looked t me with a frown.

''So, what do you say?" i asked.


	22. Second chances

**''SHUT THE F**K UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!'' She started crying and her knees gave up. She fell on the ground, punching it with her fists and remaining still.**

**''I never wanted to be like this, ok?'' she whispered. '' I wa sonce normal, like you are and everything changed on my stinky birthday, Jack.'' she was sobbing now. I looked at her with sad eyes. I slowly bent down while me eyes were fixed on her. I sat on the grass next to her. I brought my arms up and put them on her waist, hugging her. She was crying softly. She looked into my eyes and smiled at me for a few moments.**

**"This is the first hug I get in almost a year.'' My eyes filled with more sadness and i hugged her tighter while she did the same to me. She was really skinny at that moment. I could feel it.**

**''I can help you.''**

**''You can't fix the past.'' she said.**

**''No, but i can fix the future. You just have to let me.'' i looked at her and she looked t me with a frown.**

**''So, what do you say?" i asked.**

Kim looked into the brunettes eyes with tears in her eyes. She was thinking deeply in what to say next.

''I can't Jack.'' jack's face dropped.

''Why not?"

''I made a promise long ago.''

''What was the promise about?"

"It's hard to explain and to understand.''

''I am a really good listener Kim and remember that i am the one who got into this while everybody else was saying 'just stop bothering with it'. ''

''But why?"

''Because i knew that once you were all happy without worrying about everything. I knew that something changed you and i knew that i have to help you.''

''why?"

"Because everybody deserves a second chance.'' the girl was amazed about the boy's words. He wanted to help and she wanted ... no NEEDED - that help, but kept refusing him. Why? Because she couldn't disobey her big brother.

''I can't.''

''After all i have been through, Kim, i think i deserve a reason.'' she started tearing up and let the tears fall.

''I -I c-cann't disobey h-him l-l-like that.'' she said while sobbing. Jack hugged her tight.

''I know what your brother wants you to do and you know it too. You knew it from the first moment.'' she shock her head no, in denial.

''I think you do kim. You know he wants you to be happy. You can't keep living in the past. It will do no good and you totally know that. I think you're scared of something. I think you are scared to look forward. It's so much to look back, to live in the past, than experiecing what will happen ... without knowing if it's good or bad.'' she let more tears fall.

''I want to help you Kim, but i cannot do that if you will not let me. Please.'' silence was between the 2. Jack didn't know what Kim will say, neither did Kim.

''Can you at least give it a try?" said Jack. Kim sobbed harder, but slowly nodded.

''Can you say it out loud?" asked Jack. she slowly nodded and pulled away from the hug.

''I will try to get my second chance.'' she smiled and so did Jack. They hugged each other.


	23. Questions and Answers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys i just wanna say thanks a lot for the reviews you left on both stories now and i hope that the next chapter will come up soon in '1000 years after earth'. I hope you are having fun while reading it! There is going to be a huge story coming up after I finish this one so after I tell you that that is the last chapter, you will get an author's note saying the story is up and i promise it will have longer chapters. Let's say NO MORE THAN 1000 WORDS! How does that sound? Of course the update will be once a week. Thank you so much for everything! In this story we are at Kim's recovery and that is just great! I will see you guys in the next chapter! Don't forget to review if you liked it! ENJOY! - Sabrina**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

''I know what your brother wants you to do and you know it too. You knew it from the first moment.'' she shock her head no, in denial.

''I think you do kim. You know he wants you to be happy. You can't keep living in the past. It will do no good and you totally know that. I think you're scared of something. I think you are scared to look forward. It's so much to look back, to live in the past, than experiecing what will happen ... without knowing if it's good or bad.'' she let more tears fall.

''I want to help you Kim, but i cannot do that if you will not let me. Please.'' silence was between the 2. Jack didn't know what Kim will say, neither did Kim.

''Can you at least give it a try?" said Jack. Kim sobbed harder, but slowly nodded.

''Can you say it out loud?" asked Jack. she slowly nodded and pulled away from the hug.

''I will try to get my second chance.'' she smiled and so did Jack. They hugged each other.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

We were sitting on the ground, hugging each other. Kim spoke up.

"Thank you Jack."

"For what?"

"For all of this.'' i smiled and kissed her forehead. I saw her smile.

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"You didn't even found out something. Just ask the questions.''

''And you will answer truthfully?"

"Yes. Now shoot.''

''Ok ... umm where is your brother.'' she took a deep breath and let a tear fall.

''He isn't in florida, is he?" she shock her head 'no'.

''He passed away on my 14th birthday.''

"Last year?" she nodded.

"How?"

"We got in a car crash and he jumped on me to shield me, pulling my legs up so they won't get crushed.'' she let some more tears fall." i hugged her tight.

"How did you make the guys believe it?"

"I sent them a text message from my brother's account since I knew it and I was texting them during the year instead of David's place, saying that the colleage is great blah blah blah." i nodded my head and sighed.

"I really am sorry, but I am not going to let you think like that, got it? I am going to help, but first of all we have got to take the first step."

"which is?" she asked.

"You have to quit the Black Dragons."

"How am I going to train?"

"You really are training there?" she looked down sadly.

"No they just make me clean up stuff. They saw I got skinny and i can't work anymore."

"Listen here. That doesn't matter. You will quit the Black Dragons and I am going to help you get back on track with karate."

"Really?!"

"Yup! You've got your sensei!" she smiled and hugged me tight and of course I hugged her back.

"Umm Jack? Now I feel bad I don't do anything for you."

"You don't have to."

"Come on! Please! So that i won't feel bad! Pretty please! There must be something you would like."

"Umm ok well lemme think ... OH umm... are you any good in science?"

"PERFECT! I am failing hard in science. So can you help me get a B at my next test and I will get you caught up on karate?"

"Deal!" we shock hands and got up from the ground.

"Let's go dump those loosers. " she said and I smiled, while starting to walk towards the Black Dragon Dojo.


	24. Quit The Black Dragons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys I want to apologize for not posting but I am sharing the laptop with my mom and she has a lot of work to do. Anyway, I am going to get my laptop at the end of the week or the first days in the next week and I will be able to post more. I'll see ya later! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! - Sabrina :)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Umm ok well lemme think ... OH umm... are you any good in science?"

"PERFECT! I am failing hard in science. So can you help me get a B at my next test and I will get you caught up on karate?"

"Deal!" we shock hands and got up from the ground.

"Let's go dump those losers. " she said and I smiled, while starting to walk towards the Black Dragon Dojo.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Jack and Kim walked into the Black Dragon dojo with their heads held up high. Kim had determination written in her eyes and she knew that if Jack helps her she will succeed in talking calmly with the black dragons students and try making them let her leave.

They pushed the doors open and Ty looked at the two of them.

"What is the karate freak doing here, tramp?" Jack clenched his fists and gave Kim a slight push signaling her to tell him in his face. Kim took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"I quit." Kim said and turned around. There was no need of explanation, right? She just told him, took Jack's hand and walked with him out the door. They were ready to get out when Ty shouted.

"Listen up here, you filthy bitch. Your parents dumped you in here with me and you are lucky for that. YOU DESERVE SO MUCH LESS THAN THIS!" Ty shouted while getting closer to her. Jack stepped in front of her and gave Ty a punch square in the face. Ty screamed in pain and groaned at the end.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! IT ISS HER DECISION TO QUIT AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT HER LIKE THAT!" Jack said angrily while Ty was holding his nose.

"I am going to do whatever her parents told me to do! She doesn't deserve what I give her!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH MORE AND SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO QUIT YOU COWARD! YOU'RE JUST ANGRY YOU LOST THE BEST STUDENT EVER!"

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN TRAIN HERE ANYMORE!"

"WHICH IS ANOTHER REASON SHE WANTS TO QUIT! YOU HAVE NO SPIRIT OF A SENSEI!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A SENSEI!?"

"I don't. But I have one perfect example."

"Which is?"

"Rudy is the best sensei in the world and after I get Kim back on track you'll see what she can really do, when she has a REAL SENSEI!"

"GET OUT OF MY DOJO!"

"GLADLY!" the two of them were ready to walk out the door, but Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Oh and one more thing." he got closer to Ty and whispered:

"If any of the black dragons lay one finger on Kim, they are going to pay and so will you. Do you understand?!" he scoffed but nodded. Jack pushed him on the floor and took Kim's hand walking out the door.

A few minutes later, when they were out of sight, Kim hugged Jack with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Jack. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't care. I would be getting beat up while cleaning the floors again." Jack hugged her back.

"It's OK. I'm glad I could help. Believe me. "

"Ok, so now you helped me once. Do you have science tomorrow?"

"I have science every sticky day."

"You don't have to look at science that way. You need to start comparing it with different things, OK? " he smiled and nodded.

"Let's get the party started." Kim laughed and they walked back to the tree house ... hand in hand...


	25. You're safe here, Kimmy

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Ok, so now you helped me once. Do you have science tomorrow?"

"I have science every sticky day."

"You don't have to look at science that way. You need to start comparing it with different things, OK? " he smiled and nodded.

"Let's get the party started." Kim laughed and they walked back to the tree house ... hand in hand...

** NEW CHAPTER:**

The 2 of them arrived at the tree house smiling at one another. Jack was stating to have feelings for Kim and Kim was realizing that trusting people isn't that bad. They climbed in the tree and sat down, while Kim pushed her science books away. Jack looked confused at her and asked.

"Aren't we going to need those?"

"No, i am going to open up your eyes and teach you real science. "

"Does that mean I won't have to learn?"

"course you'll have to learn silly! But I am going to show you how to learn because I can see you're not really happy when it comes to science. "

"Not at all!"

"Ok so anyway, where are you at science?"

"Oh well, last week we started studying environmental chemistry." **( AN: Oh and by the way, I am really good in science! keep reading!)**

"And?"

"I think it sound hard and boring.

"There is no way Science is boring."

"Yeah fine, so are we going to start, or what?" asked Jack.

"yeah sure. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Science means exploring. I love doing science in the woods , or lets say outside." jack groaned and they climbed of the tree. They walked and found a willow.

"At your next exam, you need to say something about the group 'medicine from the enviroment'. This willow here will tell you all you need to know."

"That sounds way too easy, Kim. The teacher hates me and she was giving us all sorts of advanced language and names. There is no way a tree can give me one answer at the test." Kim chuckled.

"Just let me do my job, ok?" Jack sighed, but listened.

" So, when you look at a willow like the one in front of us, you probably just see a tree or a bush. But when a pharmaceutical chemist looks at a willow,she sees an important chemical—salicylic acid. Chemists recognize that the environment is made up of chemicals. Some of these chemicals can interact to cure sickness and improve health in organisms." Kim finished and let Jack with his eyes wide, while his mouth dropped.

"YOU TALKED IN ENGLISH! OH MY GOD KIM I UNDERSTOOD EVERYTHING!" He picked Kim up and hugged her tight, but Kim winced. Jack's eyes widened and he let go of her, looking at her very worried. Kim smiled at him.

"Kim are you OK?" Kim nodded.

"Can I see your back?" kim shock her head 'no'.

"Why not?" Kim looked down and sniffed. Jack hugged her again without touching her back.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" she whispered a slow 'no'.

"I swear i won't tell anybody." she sighed. A few minutes later she spoke up.

" Things got ... _different _... at home." she let a few tears fall and Jack looked sadly at her.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house."

"Thanks, but no."

"Why not?'

"Because my dad's going to kill me when he finds out and he is going to kill you after he kills me and he will return to kill me the second time." Jack chuckled about after e looked at her he saw how serious Kim was.

"Kim I want to help. Are your parents abusing you?" she started crying softly and collapsed in Jack's arms. He picked her up briday style while she cried in his shirt. He walked to the tree and put her down. He climbed up and took her back pack and guitar. He put her bag on his back and the quitar case was sitting on his shoulder. He climbed down and saw Kim asleep. He sighed sadly. He really wanted to help her, and the only way to get help is to ask for it, right? So, he bent down and put her on her stomach. He really wanted to see what's on her back. He lifted her shirt and saw red marks and bruises. He put his hand at his mouth so he can prevent a scream. He choked back sobs, but the tears were falling. he slowly touched a mark and it started bleeding. His eyes went big and, while he picked her up and rushed with her home.

Once he got there he knocked with his foot on the door and his dad opened up.

"Oh my God , Jack! what happened?!" he opened the door and let his son inside.

'It's a long story, but my friend needs help." he put her on the couch, on her stomach and lifted her shirt up. His dad gasped.

"Oh God,I'll go get the first aid kit." Jack said thanks and looked at his _friend _.

"You're safe here, Kimmy." he whispered and placed his hand on her forehead.


	26. Huge Change

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! - Sabrina :)**

**JACK'S POV:**

I woke up in the morning and do what I usually do then. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Kim sitting on the bed looking confused and scared. kind of panicked.

I rushed over to her and bent down on my knees, sitting next to the bed, while she was on it.

"Kim I need you to calm down."

"Where am I?"

"You're t my house and everything's fine."

"How shoudl I know?!"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are going to kill me !"

"So? They can't hurrt you here, right?"

"I have to go back." she said and my eyes went wide.

"There is no way my dad is letting you go back there." she sighed and strenched.

"My back doesn't hurt anymore."

"Oh yeah. My dad took care of you when you were asleep." she smiled.

"Thanks Jack, but I have to go."

"Kim you can't go. What your parents were doing is called child abuse. How come you want to go back there?" she let a few tears fall.

"they are the only family I have left Jack. What do you want me to do? Report them?"

"My dad already took care of that." she looked at me and her eyes widened, and they were full of tears.

"How could you do that to me Jack?! They are going to jail."

"That is what they deserve Kim!"

"Yeah, that I know, but do you know what you just do to me?! YOU BOUGHT ME A FU**ING TICKET TO THE ORPHANAGE!" I looked at her with sad eyes. I feel so quilty.

"I'm sorry, Kim!"

"SAVE IT JACK! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place." she whispered and my heart shatered. She grabbed her guitar and pushe me out of the way so she can go out the door and I let her. I sat on my bed in shock. A few moments later, I started crying softly. Those cries transformed in sobbs and screams. I could barely gasp for air. I was screaming and stomping my feet on the floor. My dad heard me and came at me pressing his hand on my chest. I don't know what he did, but it clmed me down. Once i calmed down I colapsed in his arms and he hugged me tight.

"What happend, Jack?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"It's umm Kim. Sh-she run away saying i bought her a ticket to an orphanage. She HATES ME DAD! What I going to do?!"

"You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"And a big one."

"Well, lucky you have a great dad that talked to the police about her." u pulled away from the hug and looked at him with tear tracks on my face. He wiped the tears away keeping his hands on my cheeks.

"They will let her stay with us." i looked at him and cried, but this time th tears were happy ones.

"How did you do that?! How is th elaw permiting that?!"

"I told the police what kind of relationship you have with her, tha you like her and she likes you and they said ' do you want to adopt her? ' and i explained that it would be awkward for you to date and be brothers so they understood that and said that as long she is OK with it and they are able to come every 3 months to check on her, until she is 18 years old, she is allowed to stay. " i was so happy, but after that my confused face came up.

"Wait up, how come you knew I had a crush on her?"

"Please! You were so worried about her and Jack, I saw the way you looked at her when she was asleep. I never saw that look on you." i smiled at him.

"Ok so where do you think she went?" asked my dad.

"Well, I am not so sure, but I have an idea."

"Are you sure you don't want to go alone?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to show you what I love about her and if we need privacy, trust me, there is enough space!" He smiled.

"Ok so where to?"

"The woods." i said.


	27. Let's do this!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for the reviews and apologize for not updating, but there is a huge project going on at my school called iCubed. It's kind of a science fair, I think. I did work A LOT on it and we will present it on this Thursday and the judges will give us our grade. So, anyway, thank you for being pacient with me and for not giving up on this. Thank you so much! I hope you will get to enjoy this chapter the way you enjoyed the other ones and please make sure you review! Thank you so much guys! ENJOY!**

**- Sabrina :)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**JACK:**

"Ok so where do you think she went?" asked my dad.

"Well, I am not so sure, but I have an idea."

"Are you sure you don't want to go alone?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to show you what I love about her and if we need privacy, trust me, there is enough space!" He smiled.

"Ok so where to?"

"The woods." i said.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK:**

I got in the car with my dad and he drove us to the woods. I was a little bit excited. I feel happy too. But a lot more excited. I mean, how can't I be? My dad just told me that my crush - soon to become girlfriend, right? - will live with me and my parents. Is it weird? No of course not. Well maybe a little bit, but I think it will just make our relationship grow bigger and faster. This si something that my mom always told me : When you start something new, don't think it's weird, think it's special and alway look at it in a positive way. That is kind of what I am doing now, right? I smiled at all of my thoughts and my dad saw me grinning. He looked at me while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why is my favorite son grinning like he won the water gun fight with his dad? " i looked at him weirdly and laughed.

"I'm your only son!" I exclaimed jokingly, trying to sound offended.

"I know." he said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the road.

"So," he continued. "Why are you so excited?"

"You'll get to finally see why I was so late these days, after school." he chuckled.

"You really like her, don't you Jack?" he gave me a serious look and turned his eyes on the road after that. I smiled and sighed happily.

"I really do, dad." He smiled at me.

" I'm glad you do."

"Is there a reason?"

"Well, you guys kind of remind me of me and your mom." I laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want to know how me and your mom met?" i smiled.

"Yeah sure!"

"Well, we were at the beach.A night club near the beach, actually and she walked in and my friends dared me to ask her to dance and I accepted. She was so beautiful, Jack. She could have danced with anyone in that room if she wanted to but i asked her and she said yes." i looked at him as he kept smiling and looking at the road.

"Umm dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How does this remind you of Kim and us?"

"You didn't let me finish. We talked a little and I found out that your mom was 10th grade and I was in college. So i asked her, 'then what are you doing here?!' " i sighed.

"Dad i still don't know what you're talking about." he chuckled.

"We kept talking and realized how mature she is. What i meant to say was that i kind of judged her because of her age. Jack, you didn't judge Kim because everybody said she was mean and shy in a very bad way. You wanted to discover her for herself."

"Well yeah maybe you're right, but Kim is in a more fragile state than mom was."

"I know Jack. It's an extreme case, but hey, you guys just reminded me of us." I chuckled. Yeah, my mom usually is with the speeches. I laughed a bit at the thought. We pulled next to a small path and got out of the car. We looked at each other.

"Is this the place, Jack?" my dad asked.

"It sure is." we smiled together.

"Let's do this." he nodded and I started leading him to Kim's tree house.


End file.
